Trina Goldworth
Trina Goldworth (born 1982) is a supporting character in Spydoll Inc (series). Owner of The Red Rogue, Trina is a good friend of Jamie Mosley's and watches over a group of women frozen by the Ring of the Haetae, using them as mannequins. Biography Trina was born in Houston, Texas to wealthy parents. Fascinated by fashion and wanting to contribute her own designs since she was a child, Trina eventually enrolled at San Diego University to study both fashion and business. While at SDU Trina met Jamie Mosley, practically becoming best friends overnight. Even after Trina returned home while Jamie stayed in California the two kept in touch constantly, Trina frequently advising her friend when to admit she loved someone. Back in Houston Trina opened The Red Rogue, a personal fashion boutique in hopes of someday expanding. Trina was thrilled when Jamie came to live in Houston with her wife Chloe Noi and the friends reconnected. Jamie would later donate two women frozen by Chloe's Ring of the Haetae to Trina in order to help her out, Trina believing the women were actually just realistic mannequins. Trina went to Spydoll Inc when her mannequins were stolen by The Reapers, only to learn through an outburst from Kyla Abonde that they were real. Learning the mannequins were bad people Trina had no problem with the situation and was introduced to all of Jamie and Chloe's secrets. Trina and Jamie would team up to capture the Reapers, recovering the stolen mannequins and get several more new ones too as a result, Trina even trusted with some Type-7. Trina later used some compounds developed by Stone Enterprises to make her human mannequins look more like their plastic counterparts, also covering up their crotches and shaving their heads to instead use wigs. Two days after Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Trina was contacted by Kyla Abonde. Kyla, wanting some revenge on Chloe and Jamie for past behavior, had frozen them and Trina offered to display them at The Red Rogue for the day. Kyla however also slipped a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace onto Trina, allowing Kyla to study the blonde while under the ring's control before releasing her. Later that same day Trina unexpectedly kissed Jane Crazyeagle, and soon after was hypnotized by King Cobra. Lanie Drago, owner of the local Très Chic, had become so envious of Trina's mannequins that not only had she been the one to have the Reapers still team previously but she'd now hired the Dragon's Den member to hypnotize her and her staff so she could take them with signed documentation. Kyla and Spydoll Inc rescued Trina, Tia Walters proving invaluable since she was deaf and thus not hypnotized. After the ordeal Trina ended up owning Lanie's boutique and becoming far more lustful with her mannequins, Lanie in particular, though whether it was natural or some combination of both the ringing experience and the hypnosis is unknown. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'2.5" * Weight: 134 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Left Handed Relationships Staff * Jeri Heike * Tia Walters Friends * Jamie Mosley * Chloe Noi * Keri Platt * Liane Boston * Kyla Abonde * Gisele Solomon Appearances * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * The IT Files: Henry's Art * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time Trivia * Trina is based on actress Elisha Cuthbert, who was in the film House of Wax. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Spydoll Inc